


Mand'alor Nu

by BoliTheSenate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bc i will die on this hill, Crack Relationships, Multi, This is my second-favourite crackship, bc dooku is DONE with his boyfriend, gratitutios use of italics, space-nerd shenaningans, you can pry Mand'alor Jocasta Nu from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoliTheSenate/pseuds/BoliTheSenate
Summary: Jaster deeply regrets ever thinking drunk Jocasta was anything less than still fucking competent.
Relationships: Jocasta Nu/Jaster Mereel/Yan Dooku
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Mand'alor Nu

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes one has to create the content one wants to see in this world, so...
> 
> Jaster: looks like a jock, is a nerd  
> Jocasta: looky like a nerd, is a jock  
> Yan: looks like a nerd, is a nerd

Jaster slumped down next to Yan with a deep sigh. The other man didn’t even acknowledge him, just stared into his half-drunk jug of what was a probably very strong drink.

Crossing his arms while sinking into the cushioned back of the diner bench he grumbled. “She is enjoying this way too much.”

“Tell _me_ about it. At least it wont be you who has to _explain this clusterfuck to the Jedi Council_.” His boyfriend took another big gulp of the liquid, shuddered and then continued scowling at the jug as if it had personally offended him. “This tastes terrible.” Jaster hummed noncommittally. If glares could kill, he would have already joined the stars right now. “Oh, for-! It was _you shabuir_ who told me to get this!”

“We can’t all have such refined tastes as you, Dear.”

Yan snorted. “Yeah, _sure_.”

A bout of loud cheering and excited shouts drew the two men’s attention.

Staring at the lanky, turquoise haired figure that now was standing on top of a table, wearing an incomplete set of beskar’gam several sizes too big for her, and swinging a jug of alcohol the two of them groaned simultaneously.

“Jaster.”

“…Yes?”

“This is _so_ your fault.”

Slumping forward, the Mandalorian buried his face in his hands. Stars, he wanted to cry. He should never have accepted that challenge. He should have known that Jocasta, even when drunk, was a karking force to e reckoned with! He had seen her fight before, why had he thought that going easy on her was a good idea?

Letting out a suffering sound, he slumped sideward, nestling into the stiff shoulder of his moping boyfriend. “Stop that.” Said boyfriend grumbled into his drink, but he didn’t move away. And was that a blush Jaster saw appearing? _Nice_.

“She will be insufferable now.” Yan lamented. “Can’t you just challenge her back?”

The Mandalorian curled his lips. “I am _flattered_ by your confidence in my skills, but I won’t be able to do shit if she takes this seriously. And I fear she realized I was going easy on her, so...”

The look on Yan’s face was now positively cryptic. “ _You did what?!_ ” Then he pushed a complaining Jaster back up and jabbed his finger in the smaller man’s chest. “Going easy on _her_? _Force_! You _know_ she will now go through with this, if only to karking spite you! Do you have _any_ idea what an _absolute pain in the ass_ explaining this to the Council is going to be??!” _What am I even supposed to say?!_ “Oh, sorry, my secret partner, who by the way was the Mand’alor, went easy on our girlfriend, she proceeded to wipe the floor with his spectacularly sorry ass and through the nature of their idiotic fight said girlfriend, whom you all know to be one of our temple archivists, has received his title and is now the new karking Mand’alor??! Because _that_ is going to sit _so well_ with them.”

“Well, if you put it that way…”

The following silence between the two was once gain interrupted by loud cheering, as newly minced Mand’alor Jocasta Nu announced another round of alcohol for everyone in the diner.


End file.
